The present invention relates generally to interface arrangements, and more particularly to the interface arrangements between multiple components of a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a high pressure spool, a combustion system, and a low pressure spool disposed within an engine case to form a generally axial, serial flow path about the engine centerline. The high pressure spool includes a high pressure turbine, a high pressure shaft extending axially forward from the high pressure turbine, and a high pressure compressor connected to a forward end of the high pressure shaft. The low pressure spool includes a low pressure turbine, which is disposed downstream of the high pressure turbine, a low pressure shaft, which typically extends coaxially through the high pressure shaft, and a low pressure compressor connected to a forward end of the low pressure shaft, forward of the high pressure compressor. The combustion system is disposed between the high pressure compressor and the high pressure turbine and receives compressed air from the compressors and fuel provided by a fuel injection system. A combustion process is carried out within the combustion system to produce high energy gases to produce thrust and turn the high and low pressure turbines, which drive the compressors to sustain the combustion process.
Each of the high pressure spool, the combustion system, and the low pressure spool comprise many different components that are connected together in various ways at various locations. In addition to connecting two or more parts, the interfaces between parts may require certain qualities such as sealing, shimming, or preventing relative rotation (i.e., anti-rotation). Each of these qualities is often accomplished by having an additional component at the particular joint, with each component having a single function. Unfortunately, additional component adds weight, cost, and increases the length of time that is required to assemble the engine.